movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Quinn
A puppy ran, taking the toy from Luke, his brother. “Hey, give that back Dummy.” Said Luke, pushing The pup aside. “Ow.” The puppy said. “Oh no! I got a boo-boo.” Luke said, pushing the puppy aside again. “Don’t be mean to him Luke! Just because your bigger, doesn’t mean you get to push us around!” Said My other brother, Sonic. “Don’t Bully Quinn or any of us! Please!” He pleaded, staring at Luke. “Fine.” He said. “It’s just un fair. Everybody want cute,little, puppy’s, and it’s like they ignore me. Still, I’m still sad about when Mango ran away. Even if she was a different breed, I still miss her.” He Whined. I know now why your like this Luke, you guys where like mates. You loved each other, and it’s so sad, I’m so sorry. She had a crush on both of us, but just couldn’t decide who to be mates with. She told me she ran away, cause she was blamed for everything. The broken lamp, the ripped bed, the broken big, black box that showed mini people or dogs or birds or...cats. She wasn’t even are sister! I bet it was the little human with chubby legs and hands. They always make messes, and they always make love. It’s us dogs duty to protect them from rats and nasty cats. A cat never attacked, but I know there savage. Are parents told us it, and I just..believe it. I wonder if I,ll get a owner? Then the door of freedom opens, and Humans come in. Humans! Humans! “Humans!” I barked.{ “Ruff yip ruff ruff yip.” Barked all the puppy’s. “Cute puppy’s.” Said a Human.} (that was humans point) One person has long fur on its head, but that’s all. Oh no! That human probably went to the vet and got almost all her fur saved off! And the other one is the same! And a bigger one is! And the he’s must of almost Amost have all there fur saved off! Poor things, humans are poor. They pointed at me, and looked at each other, nodding there heads. “That blah blah black blah blah ares.” Said the girl human. They picked me up. Soon we drived home. “Hisss! This is my place dog!” Said a black cat, madly. “You have a new friend!” The she said. “Really. How Embarrassing.” Rex complained. “I’m going on top bunk in Kyas and Cassandra’s room.” He said. “Who’s “Cassandra” and “Kya”?” I asked. “Well, That one is Cassandra, I think, and that ones Kya, I think? Now please leave me alone.” Rex said. “Bye Rex! Your the kindest cat I ever meant.” I Said. “What?” Rex asked. “You really think so?” He mewed with humor in his voice. “I do.” I Said, Humor in my voice. A few weeks later.”Rex! Watch this!” I barked. “I’ll Win this time.” I Barked. Are house was clean, and had no Broken stuff from those cute little Things with Chubby hands and legs, and made a horrible sound every day. Rex jumped on me, and clawed my face. “I won.” He said. “Just like always.” He lied. “Hey, I win as well!” I bark. “Not as much.” He smiled. “I mostly win all the time.” “Bye pets. All of us are leaving.” Cassandra or Kya said. Soon they left. Rex then jumped up, and turned on the tv with the remote. “Humans think we can’t do anything they can do.” He mewed, Almost smiling. A movie played, a one I’ve seen lots of times. It was about a girl named Dorothy and her dog Toto getting scooped by a tornado and ending up in a beautiful world. They have to find the powerful wizard of oz to get home joined with a scarecrow who wants a brain, a tin man who wants a heart, and a loin who wants corgage. I have 3 legs somehow, they put me to sleep when it happened, and I woke up with 3 legs! I was shocked to see what happened that day and I will always remember it. I also new a movie named “star wars”. “Run!run for you life’s!”Yelled a cat I was friends with her but she was not. I was shocked to see that cat so crazy. “Pet nappers! Pet nappers!” He yowled. “Quinn! Watch out!” Rex yowled. The net fell on me. I staggered and struggled. I saw a cat and a dog as well. “Hey dude.” Said the cat. “Hey.” I Said back. “Want to be friends?” The cat said. “Sure.” I woofed. “I’m floof.” Said the cat. “My names Quinn.” I Said. “Quinn? That’s familiar?” Said the other dog. We where in a truck in boxes with holes. It sure wasn’t the pound, cause there was big, long sticks that made a loud noise, and when you pointed at something, it would hurt you, or kill you. There was also a sharp needle, that vets use sometimes, they really hurt. A lot. Really a lot. I fell a funny felling. Sadness. Depression. No, not depression. That’s different. Rex told me. He said that depression is a human thing that they can get very sad. The clues are they don’t feel like eating, they cry everyday, they want to kill there selfs. Ok. Enough talk about....depression. Why did this happen? It’s so sad. As well as boring. Well, I’ll have to tell my new friends my name. “I’m Quinn.” I barked. “Oh. I’m floof.” Said the cat, With humor in his voice. “Mango.” Said the dog.”wait. Where dum. We already said are names!” Mewed floof. We get shipped to a plane. Now where in metal cages, which is horrible. Around me there is cats,dogs,birds,bunny’s, fish,snakes,hamsters,and lizards. The world is filled with animals. Soon, the kidnappers would come in, and take us. I herd a “ting.” “Floof! You got out!” I barked,surprised cats can do such things. “Hey.” Said a lizard. “Did you hear about the dog who was hit by a car at the wisdoms?” He said. “Biggest dog of the litter.” Horror killed my body. I knew who It was. Luke. “Get us out!” Me and mango whined. “No, unless if you say...cats rule and”.... “dogs drool.” We finished. “Ok.” He said. “Open!” Mango walked out of hers. “Now You Quinn. It’s open!” He mewed,humor in his voice. Then we herd beep beep beep and there was red,flashing lights. “Help!” The rest of the pets where already tooken,and one of The kidnappers came to get us, but was now stuck. “We have to save him!” I barked. “Do it quick!” Yelled floof. So I did, I tugged him out, and gave him a thing that helps you fly in the air down to the ground. When it was on, I pushed him off. The shudder then vanished. The smell of smoke, lingers in the air,and fire. I woke up 2 minutes ago, and already horror filled my life. What happened? I didn’t know where I was, but I new it was the most mars-like place, it had the same color, well kinda. Heatness was over taking the world like when hot coffee got spilled on you from those animals with chubby hands and feet. “Wha-What happened?” Floof mewed. “Where stranded in the driest place on earth!” Yowled floof. “Dogs are brave and cats and scaredy cats!” Mango barked, but I knew she was scared as well. I knew all of us where scared, and the feeling of hope just got cancer. I only had 2 points of a star of hope,because we where far,far away. “We all need to get to are homes.” I Said. Mango and floof sigh. “What’s wrong?” I asked. “Well, me and mango where both strays, living by are selfs....”how do you know she was a stray?” I asked. “Because she told me. Don’t interrupt. Ok anyways, me and mango have been looking for homes by are selfs.....how do you know?” Mango barked. “I can read minds. Anyways, we never found one.” Floof Said. “Fine, what am I thinking right now?” Mango asked. “Treats. Lots and lots of treats.” He mewed. “Your-your right! How!” Mango Said. “What’s My hidden talent?” She asks. “Let’s see. Run mango!” Floof mewed. “Wow! I’m running so fast!” She said, barking and running with joy. “How long can you run?” Asked floof,wonder in his eyes. “I feel like I can run forever!” She bragged, not knowing it was Bragging because pets aren’t humans. Do I have a talent. No, I don’t. I should just leave them. Yah. I should. The,ll need help Quinn! Don’t do it! Yes, I have to. I have to. “Goodnight Floof,and Mango.” I barked. Goodbye. Time to leave, the place,time to leave them. “Where’s Quinn?” Barked mango, worry in her voice. “I-l-I don’t know! Wait. Last night Quinn was thinking of running away! I thought He was going to change his mind! We where friend with him, and already we hurt his feelings!”He mewed. “We have to find him!” Mango said,sick. “Watch out for the pound, pets!” Said a lizard. “I’m Lucky. Whoa! Help me!” He said,being scooped by a net. “OhNo! Lucky!” Barked mango. “We just meant him.” Floof huffed. “So,hes are friend now!” Said mango. “Watch out!” Yelled floof to mango. “Whoa! Help me! Watch out floof!” Mango barked, horror in her voice. “Oh no! Quinn! Help!” He mewed. “He won’t come! He’s run away!” Mango snarled. “Help!” Floof yowled. “The,ll kill us right away! I read there minds! That’s what there thinking!” The mind reader yowled. “Help us!” Said Lucky. “What’s your talent?” Mango said. “I can eat anything.” He said. “Except cages and vehicles. It’s like a super power.” He said. “That IS a super power.” mango said. “I’m like the flash.” The fast pup said. “I’m a mind reader.” Said floof, humor in his voice. “I can’t believe Quinn ran away.” Mango said. “Quinn. I meant a dog named Quinn. He said that he heard me from 10 miles away.” The lizard said. “WHAT! THATS HIS POWER!” Gasped floof, Slapping his head. They don’t need me. “Help!” Quinn herd. Floof! Mango! A lizard? Yes. A Lizard. Well, sure sounds like it, at first I thought all the cries for help was from those creatures with chubby hands. I herd there like pups except for humans. “I’m coming!” I knew they couldn’t hear me, but it made me fell better. I was a fool to leave them, everybody’s special! So what if I don’t have a super power! It doesn’t matter! But I still wish I had one.”I’m coming!” I Barked, knowing they can’t hear. “Are.......You........trespassing?” Said a low, slow voice, then I saw it was a animal with his home on his back. “Who are you?” I asked, nervously. “I’m........fading......” fading said. “No, I’m not. I didn’t even know that this was your place.” Quinn barked. “So, your not apart of the red paw? With evil cats and dogs?” fading said.